Transmission cross-members are used to support an automobile's transmission. In certain types of automobiles, these transmission cross-members extend laterally from and span the distance between the sides of an automobile frame. Such transmission cross-members typically included a central portion that attached to the transmission and held it in place, at least one intermediate portion (and at least two such portions where dual exhaust pipes were employed) that was curved upwardly, formed or otherwise configured to permit clearance of the exhaust pipe(s) from the manifold, and two outer portions extending to the side frame of the automobile. Each outer portion typically included two flanges at each end of the cross-member for attaching the cross-member to the rails of the automobile frame
Such transmission cross-members are most typically found in rear wheel drive vehicles and, more specifically, in older model General Motors vehicles. For example, 1973-1977 General Motors A-body rear wheel drive vehicles all used this particular type of transmission cross-member. It is believed that earlier model (1968-1972) GM A-bodies and later model (1978-1988) GM G-bodies also employed transmission cross-members that coupled the transmission at a central portion and extended to outer portions that were mounted to the side frame of the vehicles.
The problem with these transmission cross-members, however, is that they are very difficult to remove and reinstall. A transmission cross-member may need to be removed, modified, or replaced from time to time for any of several reasons. For instance, an automobile's transmission only lasts for a finite lifetime, and occasionally needs to be serviced or replaced. Depending on the type and shape of the replacement transmission to be put back into an automobile, the transmission cross-member may need to be removed, modified or replaced to accommodate the new transmission.
In addition, automotive enthusiasts seeking improved performance from their automobiles often modify engine and transmission components. A particularly popular modification is to replace an engine with a single exhaust headpipe with an engine having dual exhaust headpipes. In such situations, it is typically necessary to modify or replace the transmission cross-member in order to accommodate the dual-exhaust headpipe configuration.
Removing and re-installing transmission cross-members is often challenging work. For example, a GM A-body transmission cross-member is about 52.5 inches wide and the frame rails are about 49 inches apart. Due to the design of the original factory cross-member, the factory cross-member will fit almost perfectly, and very tightly, into the 49-inch spaced frame. Heretofore, to remove a transmission cross-member, the mechanic first had to remove the transmission mounts and raise the transmission as much as possible. Then, the mechanic had to force the passenger side of the cross-member forward as far as possible. The problem was that, in doing so, the transmission cross-member then realizes its full width of 52.5 inches, as the cross-member was then tilted to its edges. Thus, the only way for the mechanic to finish removing the transmission cross-member was to twist, hammer and pry the cross-member from the frame. In the process, the vehicle floor pans and panels, as well as the cross-member itself was oftentimes dented and almost always scratched.
Likewise, when installing a transmission cross-member, the tight fit between the cross-member and the frame heretofore required a mechanic to hammer and pry the cross-member into position, again resulting in scratches, and oftentimes, dents to both the frame and the cross-member. Aesthetic considerations for the cross-member and underside of the automobile were forgotten.
However, in today's world, automotive enthusiasts want not only well-built engines and automobiles but also aesthetically-built engines and automobiles. Consequently, damage such as scratches and dents to the floor pans and panels of the automobile must be kept to a minimum.
Thus, a need exists for a transmission cross-member of the type that extends across the frame of the automobile that is easier to install and remove than prior art transmission cross-members of that same type.